Currently, painting on walls, boundaries/sides of high rise buildings, mounted walls, among other such other inaccessible/difficult to access destination surfaces is performed manually through professionals who need to be taken to the desired heights/areas, and then paint the destination surfaces. This is associated with risks and is very time consuming, especially when re-work is required. Same is the situation also while painting very tall walls, or building façade, or advertising billboards, which requires painters to use suspended platforms, long ladders, or at the least, long paint brushes on really long sticks, which is not only inconvenient but it also has inherent risks for the painters for falling or becoming nauseous being on high suspended platforms.
There is therefore a need in the art for a more efficient technique for painting (also referred to as printing) onto a desired destination surface.